


Breakfast in Bed

by ToBoldlyGeek



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, Love, M/M, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBoldlyGeek/pseuds/ToBoldlyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute little request. Spock and Jim waking up in the morning, one-shot. Just a little bit of fluffy goodness :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do no own these characters or the Star Trek Franchise, in fact someone should probably take them away from me for the sake of my sanity!

Waking up next to Spock was Jim's second favourite part of the day, his favourite being when they were finally alone in the evenings. On this particular day the crew was on shore leave so Jim had allowed himself a sleep-in, Spock of course had awoken at precisely the same time he did every morning. Spock was almost always awake before Jim, he claimed it was because his Vulcan physiology meant he needed less sleep but Jim suspected it was so he could watch Jim sleep. Not that he minded, in fact it gave him this warm safe feeling to know that Spock was there, watching over him even as he slept. Of course he would never admit it but nonetheless he was unsurprised and pleased to find his mate staring down at him when he awoke.

"You are awake." Spock stated, his voice a gentle rumble that was warm in a way that was reserved only for Jim.

"Yes, Yes I am. You were watching me sleep again weren't you?" Jim stifled a yawn.

"I will not deny it." Kirk's lips curved up in a sleepy smile as Spock's long fingers trailed through his hair.

"How very... early 21st century teen angst of you.." Spock blinked and opened his mouth to ask Jim to explain further but Jim wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled the Vulcan's mouth to his before he had the chance.

When they finally broke apart Jim was feeling much more awake, "I'm hungry." He announced, patting his stomach for emphasis and sighing dramatically.

"We can eat breakfast in the canteen or at the table if you wish."

"No, I don't want to get up." Jim knew he sounded like a petulant child but he was rewarded with an exasperated but amused eyebrow raise from Spock.

"If you are not willing to get out of bed you will remain hungry." Spock's voice betrayed the slightest hint of suppressed laughter.

"I want breakfast in bed." Jim demanded.

"T'hy'la you are being illogical, there is a table to eat at only 7.4ft away."

"No, I want to eat in bed, please Spock? Pleease?" Pulling out his best puppy-dog eyes Jim pouted in the way that always melted Spock's reserve.

"Jim..." Spock's brow furrowed but after a second he let out a resigned sigh, "Very well, I suppose it would give me an opportunity to study the human phenomenon of breaking your fast in bed."

"Yes!" Jim gave Spock a gleeful, triumphant kiss and then hopped out of bed. "I'll get the food, you stay exactly where you are, OK?"

"Certainly Ashayam, but I must point out it is highly illogical for you to get out of bed to fetch the food and then get back in to eat it when you could simply..." Jim cut him off with a fierce kiss before disappearing behind the partition between his bedroom and the rest of his quarters.

A few minutes later he reappeared, laden with coffee, waffles and strawberries, thankful that he had thought to update his replicator at their last stop. Now he placed the tray of food on the bed and slid in next to Spock, pulling it across their laps.

Before long Jim was tucking into the syrupy waffles as Spock watched him shovel food into his mouth with the expression of someone watching a particularly disturbing wildlife documentary.

"Here, why don't you try some. It's really good!" Jim grinned enthusiastically

"Flavour does not indicate nutritional value." Spock replied warily.

"Oh come on, live a little! Just one bite isn't going to kill you!"

"While I am aware that the chances of death are unlikely I still cannot comprehend the need for so much syrup.." Predictably Jim pulled out his puppy eyes again and Spock eventually gave in, allowing his mate to feed him a forkful of over-syruped waffles.

Jim watched with a sort of suspended fascination as Spock's little pink tongue flicked out and licked a few drops of sweetness from the corner of his lips as he chewed and swallowed. "So? What do you think?" He asked impatiently.

"I...will admit, the response caused by the sacchariferous syrup is... fascinating." Spock's brow was furrowed as though he were trying to solve a complex equation.

" _Sacchariferous_??" Jim raised his eyebrows and shook his head in amused exasperation

"Sacchariferous; it means producing or containing sugar." 

"Yes I know what it means but would it kill you to just say 'delicious', 'sweet' or even 'luscious'?" 

Spock regarded him with an incredulous gaze, "While I am aware that verbalising those adjectives is unlikely to result in my death I.." Again Jim cut him off with a kiss.

"I love you but if you keep doing that I am going to go insane. I know you know what I mean stop playing dumb." Jim murmured as he pulled away.

"I assure you, I would not, as you say 'play dumb', I am of above average intelligence and therefore it would be illogical for me to pretend to be otherwise.."

"Oh for the love of.." Jim pushed the tray off the bed and, wrapping his arms around Spock, twisted their bodies so that Jim was on top and growled, "either we can sit here arguing about literal and figurative meanings or we can enjoy some morning sex before we have to get out of bed and go ashore. Your decision." 

Spock didn't answer, just raised a pointed eyebrow at his mate before, in one blindingly quick movement, flipping them so the Vulcan was on top and beginning to lay hot, biting kisses along Jim's jawline.

"Good choice.." Jim hummed, knotting his fingers in Spock's hair causing the Vulcan to let out a deep, satisfied purr. If every morning was like this Jim would be happy to review his choice of favourite part of the day.. 


End file.
